Pre-Dinner Snack
by Lupalover101
Summary: What happens when Granger stands in front of his doors? (suck at summaries just read it lol )
1. Chapter 1

Stalking down the cold stairs towards the dungeons, I found myself face-to-face with the Gryffindor know it all. Her face was a mask of dread and embarrassment as her face flushed when I stopped in front of her.  
"What are you doing here Miss Granger?"

"Erm... Well professor I need your help with a potion problem."

"Obviously. Step into my office then."

Side stepping her, I opened the door to my office and could have sworn she leaned towards me. Discarding the thought immediately, I removed my cape-like robe and sat behind my desk. Miss Granger stood in front of my desk, her face as red as phoenix feathers. Fidgeting she took a deep breath and looked at me pleadingly.

"Please professor, I need you... to give me a hand."

She made her way around my desk, then next o me in one fluid motion.

Turning her way, I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"With what exactly Miss Granger? You have given me no exp-"

She kissed me, rooting me to the spot. I could not fathom why she was doing this; every situation possible crossed my mind as the Gryffindor kissed me in earnest. Then all thought stopped as she licked my lips. Snapping back, I realized I hadn't tried to push her away. I pushed her away brusquely./

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! I do not- MISS GRANGER!"

Straddling me on my chair, she ground down on me as she undid my frock buttons.

There was no hiding my prominent erection, as she coaxed it harder.  
Gripping her hips I stopped her movements, both of us panting.

"NNGH! professor! Malfoy slipped an aphrodisia potion in my pumpkin juice! I need the "antidote" before I go mad, but only you can give it to me."/

"How am I the only one to give it to you?! The potion is designed to attract you to the one you love, so how..."/

Understanding sunk in and I cocked an eyebrow at her, in return she flushed and looked away.

"I see, very well."

Pulling her into me, I took he lips in a hungry kiss. Opening her mouth we probed with our tongues, memorizing each crevice. Taking out my wand,  
I made her clothes vanish and she lay gloriously naked on top of me.  
Trying to cover up, I placed her on the desk and spread her legs,  
stopping her futile attempts. I began to probe with my tongue; she moaned and bucked under me. Holding her down, I continued my slow torture, gods she was good. Climaxing she yelled in such a sweet voice that I had to take her. Freeing my aching member I probed slowly, pulling a groan from her.

"Are you a virgin Miss Granger?"

"...No."

"Who, might I ask, was your first?"/

"...Ronald."

"A Weasley. Let me show you how a real man makes love."/

Sinking into her, she gasped and pulled a groan from me. Merlin, she was so tight and young. I moved slowly against her letting her adjust. Picking up speed as she ground herself into me, saying my name. Hard, I slammed into her, making her yell out. Oh gods she was so tight, I won't last long. Thrusting harder and faster, I slammed into her a couple of more times, suddenly she tensed around me and climaxed, yelling my name. Her walls tightening around my member made me spill out all of my being. Luckily I withdrew myself before I filled her with my being. Slightly panting, I stood and straightened up my robes. With a skillful flick of my wand. I cleaned her up and she lay dressed on top of my desk.

"Visit my office after dinner to see if he effects of the potion have worn off... or if we need to apply the, ah, antidote once more."

"Y-Yes professor."

Her meek reply was accompanied by an endearing, and intense, blush. She quickly exited the room. Sitting to correct more papers, I couldn't help the self satisfied smirk I shot at the door. I could hardly wait for my main course at dinner, with a little dessert.


	2. Dinner Time

As Severus entered the great hall for dinner that night he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of a coming Hermione Granger on his desk.  
Exerting his control over his growing desire Snape reached his seat and tried to look as annoyed as possible./

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Miss Granger coming into the Great Hall, her clothes were changed and she came in awkwardly. Seating herself between Potter and the fiery redhead Weasly she ate hastily. Suddenly she glanced at him./

Raising an eyebrow he observed her undeterred, and absently sipped his chamomile tea. An aroma close to sweet peas and a fresh breeze assailed his nostrils, surprising him. Looking at his tea he gave it another sip and had the same feeling again. Looking rather puzzled Snape glanced at Granger again only to see her give him a Cheshire grin and continue speaking to the two dunderheads at her sides.

Shifting uncomfortably Severus fought the urge to just go to her and take her there in front of the whole school. His growing erection seemed to burn with fire as he noticed the sway of her hair, those thick, full lips as she at off of the fork. Stealing himself he took a deep breath and rearranged his cloak as he stood to run to his chambers.

"Severus! Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked him curiously.

"Well, I seem to have quite a few reports from these things you call students to grade." Trying to sound snide he turned on his heel before the old git could say anything else.

Leaning against the wall outside of the dungeons he struggled to keep in control as the want to take the Gryffindor only rose the more he dwelled on the potion he took. Sly girl could have been a Slytherin if she wanted. Groaning he touched himself over his robes as the need for release drove him insane.

"My my professor, I didn't know you could do that out in public like this."

Her soft, yet teasing voice made Snape snap his head up and cover himself self consciously.

"What are you doing here witch?"  
His voiced cracked at the end, completely destroying his strong and menacing tone.

Smiling Hermione did not reply, she simply walked up to him and stroked his cock. Hissing he leaned into her hand trying to relieve the pressure in his pants. Using the same hand to undo his button, Hermione slipped her hand into his pants and gripped him, stroking as she went. Taking her lips in his, he hungrily kissed her, making love to her mouth in time to her strokes. Dropping to her knees Hermione pulls his cock out and licks her lips in anticipation. Snape's heart skips a beat as he witnesses his student lick the tip of his cock. Not bothering to muffle his groan, Snape revels in her sweet lips and tongue sweeping across his head and shaft. Finally reaching his limit Snape tries to stop her,  
only making her suck harder.

Coming in her mouth he looks aghast at what he did and tries to apologize,  
only to be shocked silent as she swallows everything and licks her lips. Rising from the floor she fixes her skirt and walks away saying:

"If you need the antidote again, come find me in the Prefects room."

Standing stock still, Snape wondered if his desert was to be as deliciously good as his dinner./span/span/p


End file.
